


Nurse Griffin

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Is "Hello Nurse", Blow Jobs, Complete, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Hand Jobs, MILFs, Nipple Play, No Underage Sex, Nurse Abby Griffin, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV Bellamy Blake, POV First Person, Teen Crush, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Bellamy Blake Abby Griffin Modern AUHot Nurse helps young patient.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin
Kudos: 4





	Nurse Griffin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/gifts).



I will always remember Nurse Griffin. Several years ago I was in the hospital for a bit of an extended stay - about three weeks if I remember correctly. I had broken my leg quite badly doing something very male and of course stupid.

I was unable to get up to bathe, as a result sponge baths were the order of the day.

The day of my first bath arrived; I of course was a little anxious; nervous about being essentially naked in front of a stranger. In came Nurse Griffin - my anxiety levels increased - she was very attractive. She was all business - got the water ready, and then helped me out of my gown, laying it across my lap to provide some cover for me.

I remember thinking 'Thank god I am sooo nervous, no way will I get a boner'.

Nurse Griffin proceeded to wash me, starting with my left side, the water was warm, but left a chill as the moisture left behind by the cloth began to dry. Felt nice actually. She worked her way down my whole left side, arm, leg thigh etc. To address my right side she moved around my bed to the other side. I noticed a couple of things right away - one - it was a beautiful day outside - and two - the light from the window allowed the silhouette of Nurse Griffin to be seen plain as day - the material of her nurse's scrubs was really light. And man - she was stacked - she had a huge set of tits and she was slimmer than her scrubs led you to at first think.

Being eighteen meant that I immediately got a hard on - ready to pound nails if need be. I also began to turn bright red - very embarrassed - I mean there was simply no way she could not see it.

Nurse Griffin continued with the washing, doing my arm, side thigh etc. and then handed me the cloth, "Now you can wash your privates" she said.

Noting the colour of my face she asked, "Are you okay? Your face is all red. Are you in pain?" She was very concerned.

"Uhhh...." is all about I could manage.

"Oh." she said as she finally noticed of the huge tent in my lap. "Don't be embarrassed, all young men are like that, the cool air probably triggered it."

"No," I managed to spit out, "that was not it."

Then I haltingly told her about the sun and her uniform. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed, but smiling. That smile gave me the confidence to say "With a body like yours you could cause any man to embarrass himself."

"You think so?" I could tell she was flattered.

She floored my with the next, "Since I put you in that condition, I should probably help 'cure it' so to speak, after all I am a nurse!" so saying she lifted the gown from my lap.

My hopes soared - my first blowjob, please please please....

Instead she firmly wrapped her hand around my dick and started to give me a hand job. After a couple of min, she leaned over and spat on my dick, the lubrication really added to the sensations she was giving me, and I shot a huge load of cum into the air moments after. It landed all over my chest and even my neck. Nurse Griffin continued to stroke me until my dick softened a little - never gone - I was eighteen after all.

"Feel better?" she asked with a sly smirk.

Watching her clean my cum first off her hand then my chest and neck, was very sexy. I was getting aroused all over again. I could see that her nipples had gotten hard; they were making sizable tents in her top. She seemed to be pushing out her chest; I think she liked to be looked at.

She then leaned over me, pushing her bit tits into my chest and whispered in my ear, "Now I have to go spend my break in the washroom masturbating."

She winked at me flashed an evil grin and left me with another hard on, worse than the first one. Damn what a women.

The next two sponge baths were much the same, with a couple crucial changes. First, she always stayed between the window and my bed so I could get a good look at her. The second change - she was leaving me completely naked the whole time - she liked seeing how excited I was. She also made a point of always leaning into me, pressing those incredible tits into me whenever she could. It drove me nuts! A few times I could no longer resist and reached for them, she would just smile, let my hand sit there for just a moment, enough to get a feel and then she would gently remove my hand. She did not object to my massaging her ass when she was jerking me off at the end of the bath - it was very firm - man she was sexy. She is the reason for years after that I loved older women.

It was my last night in the hospital. I was really looking forward to heading home, seeing my friends and just getting out of the hospital. There was a sound which woke me from my sleep. My room door had been closed and the sound of the lock being turned was what woke me. Confused I turned on my lamp to see what was going on.

"Hello," she said. It was the very sexy Nurse Griffin. I smiled back. "You are going home tomorrow. I wanted to say goodbye."

"Yeah," I said, "it will good to be home."

"Well," she said "Since I do not want your family to think we did not take good care of you, I need to be sure you are clean and presentable."

She came over to the side of the bed, "I best be putting my best effort in here, and since I do not want my uniform to get wet."

So saying, she reached down and lifted her top off over her head. I nearly had a stroke as I watched those much lusted over tits come into view. She was wearing a very skimpy black bra which seemed to present her tits rather than support them - an amazing sight.

"Want to do the honors?" she asked as she leaned over me.

I had a huge grin as reached up and fumbled with the front clasp, an agonizing minute later, her amazing tits were naked for my viewing pleasure. A split second after that, I had both my hands full of her tits, massaging them and just drinking in the sensation of the feel, weight and texture, so soft and yet firm to the touch. I gently played with her nipples; they turned diamond hard, full and plump. She was moaning, very much enjoying my attentions. Suddenly she stepped back, and in one quick move, pushed down her uniform pant and panties, kicking them free. For the first time in my young life, I was staring at a shaved pussy. I was so excited.

"You are overdressed" she stated.

I yanked off my gown in record time. She smiled at my obvious excitement, reached over and grasped my cock. My hand immediately went to her ass, cupping it. After a second I began running my hand up the rear of her leg, and inner thigh towards her pussy. I was surprised to feel how much moisture there was, she was literally dripping wet. Her only response to my hand was to spread her legs a little more, allowing me better access. Then she leaned down and sucked my cock into her mouth, almost taking the whole thing all in one go. I slipped a finger, then two into her very wet pussy, and began slowly working them in and out, fucking her with my hand. She was moaning around my cock, the vibrations knocking my socks off.

I was not gonna last long, and after a couple minutes of heaven, "I'm cumming," I said.

She looked me in the eye, never taking her mouth off me, and just nodded. I fired shot after shot of cum into her mouth, a huge load. She swallowed it all down looking me in the eye the whole time - the sexiest thing I have ever seen, even to this day. I kept running my hand in and out of her pussy, causing her to keep moaning, she was getting really turned on. She released my cock from her mouth leaned close to my face, and very deliberatly and slowly licked the few drops of cum from her lips that remained. That sight and the pressure of her tits on my chest, heat of her pussy on my hand - I stayed hard as a rock.

"Now young man, you should be able to last much longer." she climbed onto the bed and straddled me.

She was across my thighs and very aggressively began jerking my cock smiling at me the whole time. She moved up and using her hand, lined my cock up with her sopping wet pussy and in one motion, impaled herself right on my cock. She was so wet; I sunk right to the hilt, no stopping. Amazing feeling. Nurse Griffin leaned forward, shoving her tits in my face commanding me to suck them. Who was I to argue? I went to work using both hands and massaging her tits while sucking on her nipples. I pushed them tight together and got both nipples in my mouth at once - she went crazy - beginning to pound up and down on my cock in frenzy. Moments later she had a huge orgasm, her pussy flooded with more wetness, and multiple spasms on me, pushing me over the edge, I shot deep into her. She collapsed on top of me, her tits pressed into me, my still hard cock embedded deep in her still.

"You probably have to get back to work soon," I said.

"I am off duty, nobody knows I am here," she replied with a sexy grin and began shifting her hips is a sexy circle again.

The next couple of hours were the best of my life, a goodbye to measure against my whole life.

FIN


End file.
